'Hayate the Combat Butler' and 'Janella: A Princess Girl' to Shine On Primetime Starting January 12 on IBC
January 16, 2015 Janella Salvador in Janella: A Teen Princess and Shanne Velasco in Hayate the Combat Butler Weeknights will definitely shine for the young girls in a hip hangout for style and glamour with exciting fun, fantasy, love, romance, magic and fairytale, Kapinoy Primetime block with the debut of IBC-13's back-to-back primetime offerings, starting January 19: Janella: A Teen Princess and IBC/Viva TV primetime soap Hayate the Combat Butler. Headlined by today's hottest female and gorgeous teen stars of this generation, the two feel-good series are sure to engage viewers. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador in Janella: A Teen Princess One of the most sought-after teen star Janella Salvador will shines the primetime princess in enchanting sparkle of spell in the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. Joining the Asia's Teen Sweetheart are the leading man Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred and Jerome Ponce, together with an exciting and most refreshing cast such as Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Kapinoy child star Xyriel Manabat, Paul Jake Castillo, Gloria Sevilla, Aldred Nasayao, Gina Pareño, Dominic Ochoa, Cogie Domingo, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Michael Martinez, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Sofia Andres, Yves Flores, Alexandra Macanan, Martin Velayo, Jon Lucas, Liza Soberano, Bryan Santos, Rose Ann Ginkel, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, with RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy, kontrabidas Gladys Reyes as Reyan de Santis, Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous, Eula Valdez as Kontrabada and Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief. The fanta-drama series directed by the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian. Shanne Velasco and Bret Jackson in Hayate the Combat Butler The winner of grand champion in the second season of the singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar, the teen sensation Shanne Velasco now shines the primetime princess with her own magic role to date in the newest feel-good drama series Hayate the Combat Butler. IBC and Viva's newest feel-good teleserye with the local version of the Taiwanese drama, it tells the story of Hayate Ayasaki (Shanne Velasco), an 18-year-old prettiest girl butler who erupts when the middle school for the singing contest she gave the youthful charming with mean girls Indi (Carlyn Ocampo) and Sophie (Aubrey Caraan) for her classmates. Hayate as youthful tale of love and pie, she has about her crush to get herself a trophy boyfriend as Edgar Sanzenin (Bret Jackson) as the perfect boy student lucky teenager who worked since childhood to make ends meet due to his parents' irresponsible behavior, with PJ Pam (Arkin del Rosario) and Lancer Bautista (Julian Estrada). The impressive cast also include Kiko Estrada as Edgar Sanzenin will be Shanne's leading man, along with Tonton Gutierrez, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Arkin del Rosario, Carlyn Ocampo, Michael Flores, Harlene Bautista, Herbert Bautista, Candy Pangilingan, Julian Estrada, Aubrey Caraan, Joe Vargas, Linn Oeymo, Perla Bautista, Jordan Castillo and Lander Vera-Perez round up Hayate the Combat Butler’s stellar cast. This light drama series is directed by Rory Quintos and Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. as executive producer. Among the three top shows of IBC-13 aimed to beef up their primetime programming, her own feel-good teen fantasy drama series Hayate the Combat Butler is the highest rating, getting more survey points than Janella Salvador’s Janella: A Princess Girl and AJ Muhlach’s Voltron Man. What can she say about this? Primetime through their beauty, style, talent and pure charisma with IBC-13’s two exciting feel-good series senstion on Philippine television. Don’t miss Janella: A Teen Princess at 5:45PM and he premiere of Hayate the Combat Butler on January 19, airs at 8:30PM. 'Shine On Primetime starting January 19 (IBC)' Who watched Janella, Voltron Man, Hayate and Kailangan Kita tonight!. :5:45PM-6:30PM: Janella: A Teen Princess :Starring: Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel (MarNella) :8:30PM-9:15PM: Hayate the Combat Butler :Starring: Shanne Velasco and Bret Jackson (ShaBret) IBC's primetime prince man Marlo Mortel and Bret Jackson in IBC-13's back to back premieres this Monday: Janella: A Teen Princess with Janella Salvador and Hayate the Combat Butler starring Shanne Velasco. Ang now, the Philippine TV's primetime princesses such as the hottest teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and Born to be a Superstar season 3 grand champion-turned-into a teen popstar Shanne Velasco are also expected to be the huge stars with the airing of their own primetime TV shows are Janella: A Teen Princess and Hayate the Combat Butler, respectively. Recently, Janella: A Princess Girl, a teen princess featuring Janella Salvador as a superhero, is the country's ever feel-good teen fanta-drama series (fantaserye) whose phenomenal success has spawned various shows of the same genre. Hayate the Combat Butler features Shanne Velasco like you've never seen her before: as the generation's primetime princess.